Fish Cat (Cat Unit)
Fish Cat is one of the Normal Cats, and a much stronger version of Axe/Brave Cat; use him a lot against Red enemies in the main chapters. True Form has higher stats and can perform Critical Hits, but has a longer recharge time. Once you get his True Form, he will be very useful in Stories of Legend due to his ability to Critical Hit and higher health. Cat Evolves into Whale Cat at level 10. Evolves into Island Cat at level 20+10. Pros: *Good health and damage for a normal cat, especially in True Form. *Strong against Red enemies. *True Form has a 2% chance of performing a Critical Hit. Cons: *Somewhat expensive. *Short range. *Single-target attack. *True Form has a somewhat long recharge time. *Very low critical hit chance in true form. Strategies/Usage *This unit is not very useful early game due to high cost and close range. It is better to stack long ranged cats such as Gross Cat and Lizard Cat. However, it is useful against Dark Emperor Nyandam because this enemy can wipe out such ranged cats but can't do much against Fish who is strong against Red. *This unit becomes much stronger when it gets its True Form, with high health and high attack power, as well as a chance to do Critical Hits. Works well with its Crazed counterpart against Red and Metal enemies. However, in a normal situation it is still better to avoid using this cat and stack long-ranged cats with protection from meatshields. *His True Form is also useful against Shockwave enemies such as Crazed Gross Cat due to its high health. *"Strong Effect Up" Combos such as Seasons of Love and Lion King will further increase this unit's effectiveness against Red enemies, which is helpful in stages like Sunset's Howl and Grand Exhibition. Description Cost Available to unlock after completing Madagascar in Chapter 1. Requires 6000 XP to unlock. *Chapter 1: $800 *Chapter 2: $1200 *Chapter 3: $1600 Upgrading Cost Stats Appearance *Normal: Looks like a detailed fish with a cat face and animal legs. Attacks by biting. *Evolved: Now looks like a slightly cartoonish-looking whale baring its teeth, and still has legs. Attack animation has a larger mouth. *True: Looks like a small island with a spiky mouth and a Cat relaxing on top with a beach chair and umbrella. No longer has legs, instead "swimming," or gliding across the ground. The bite height is so high, the Cat stays up in the air for a split second when attacking. Trivia *Before making his attack, this unit opens his mouth, the mouth opens wider form by form. Gallery fishtw.PNG|Normal form description (TW) whaletw.PNG|Evolved form description (TW) islandtw.PNG|True form description (TW) Fish Cat Attack Animation.gif|Fish Cat's Attack Animation Whale Cat Attack Animation.gif|Whale Cat's Attack Animation Island Cat Attack Animation.gif|Island Cat's Attack Animation. (doing a critical attack) Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/007.html *http://seesaawiki.jp/battlecats/d/%a5%cd%a5%b3%a5%d5%a5%a3%a5%c3%a5%b7%a5%e5 ---- Units Release Order: '<< Bird Cat | Lizard Cat >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Normal Cats Category:Critical Hit Cats Category:Anti-Red Cats Category:Anti-Metal Cats Category:Cats with Strong ability Category:Single Target Cats